The Ones Who Hunts and The One Who Slays
by wweme1
Summary: Brothers Sam And Dean Winchester make a stop in Sunnydale during their time in High School. What they thought was the usual routine changes when Sam runs into Buffy and her Scooby Gang.


Slayer X Hunter  
Episode 1

January 1997  
**En Route to Sunnydale High School**

"This is pretty awesome, right Sammy" Dean said with a wide grin. "Dad never lets me drive the car alone... ever!" Dean had dreamed of the day his father would let him take the 1967 Chevy Impala. This car was his baby; The prized family heirloom that would one day be passed down to him, and his eldest son after him. "Yeah I guess" replied Sam with his head low. "Dang it Sammy I know you hate moving around but Dad has a job to do. It's really important." "Yeah I know, but it doesn't make it any easier for us". "Well kid we don't have a choice in the matter so make the best of it. We got a hotel room and a car and enough money for two weeks." The black Chevy pulled up to the front of the high school, to the stares of many students. "And here we are Sammy, find me if you need me. Try not to beat the crap out anymore bullies and try not to break any more young girls hearts". Sam and Dean chuckled as they went their separate ways.

Sam headed straight for the office to receive his schedule and Dean walks towards a group of fashionably dressed girls. The group of girls giggled and quickly disperse leaving one member of the clique standing. "Um excuse me" Dean said with a sly smile. "Do you know where I'd go to find my classes". He used this routine often and it was flawless. "Well you must be new here. Obviously, I would've noticed someone like you before". "Yeah, I'm new in town. Thought I'd stop by for some higher education." "Well you stopped by the right place and you're asking the right person" the young lady said with a big smile. "School schedules are usually kept in the office. I was actually on my way there. I'd be happy to escort you". "Thanks, I'd be happy to accept. Gosh, where are my manners? My name is Dean. Dean Winchester." The young pushed her long brunette hair out of her face. "Well nice to meet you Dean. My name is Cordelia. Cordelia Chase."

Sam scurried pass groups of various students walking through the hallway. Arriving at a doorway labeled office he puts down his backpack and calls to the secretary. "Excuse me" he said "I'm new here. Who do I speak to about my classes" "Are you already in the system young man" the woman said preoccupied with something on the computer screen. "Yes, my father had everything arranged before we arrived." Finally taking her eyes from the screen she almost looked startled. "Are you sure you're in the right building. Sunnydale Middle School is not too far. Are you sure you're in high school" the woman said harshly. Sam had not yet hit his growth spurt though his father insisted that it wouldn't take much longer. "Yes, I'm in the 9th grade." he said keeping his composure. "Hmmmm, you must be one of the Winchester boys". "Yes I'm Sam" "Well Sam, here's you schedule. Since your stay will be brief, go to the library and get your books for class. The librarian is a British man by the name of Mr. Giles. He'll take care of you." "Thanks" Sam replied walking out of the quiet front office.

Sam slowly crept into the quiet library. "So the vamp jumped out of the grave. I didn't even see him coming. So at this point I'm preoccupied with one and a second vampire is creeping behind me. So I roundhouse kick the first in the face, just in time for me to stake the creeper in the heart. Then I proceeded to stake the original one as well. And to top it all off I made it home in time for dinner with mom. See you guys, I'm awesome." "Is that blonde talking about vampires?" he thought. "She doesn't look like a hunter". "Wow Buffy, that's pretty cool. Something like that happened to me once too. Except for the vampires part. And the roundhouse kick part. And the actually winning the fight part. And the..." The tall dark haired guy was interrputed by a petit red head. "And we get it Xander." "Why can't have a teensy bit of fun during the conversation Willow" said Xander. "Because...because you're interrupting the story" said Willow in a nasally voice. "Well Buffy, I'm going to need you to be more careful. Vampires are not anything to be taken lightly. They are dangerous creatures and should be treated as such." an older man said appearing from behind a bookshelf. "Well I do treat them as such Giles. That's exactly whats on my mind as I'm kicking their butts. Loosen up on the leash Giles. I'm the Slayer. I slay." Buffy said in a sarcastic voice.

"Slayer?" Sam thinks to himself as he decides to make his presence known in the library. As he walks toward them, the gang tenses up. They try to act normal. "And that's exactly why dogs shouldn't get into the wine cabinet Will." Xander says in an obvious attempt to cover up their conversation. "Oh thanks for explaining that to me." Willow says following suit. "Excuse me, are you Giles?" "Yes I am?" said Giles in his usual English accent. "How may I help you?" "Um, I was told to check here for my books for class. Here's my schedule". Sam hands the man the information. "Hmmmm it seems you will have a few classes with these three. This is Buffy, Willow, and Xander." The three say hello almost simultaneously. "Hi, I'm Sam" he said with a shy wave". "Are you sure you're suppose to be in this school? You may not have been informed but the Sunnydale Middle is down the road" mocked Xander. "Don't mind him, he's what you'd call...an idiot" said the Blonde haired Buffy. "Mr. Winchester" Giles said, you can report to your first class. I'll have collected your books by your second period". "Thanks sir" Sam said walking towards the exit door. "Nice to meet you" Willow said raising her hand to wave but slowly decided to put it down since Sam had already left. She proceeded to punch Xander in the arm. "Ow, what was that for?" he said rubbing his arm. "For being a jerk, replied Willow.

**Later that day  
**(Leaving school)

"Dean, I know what I heard. She said she said killed vampires. She seemed serious about it too. And everyone was acting as if this wasn't big news" Sam said walking down the stairs beside his brother. "Well that's strange huh Sammy? Did you ever stop to think that she could be a hunter?" Dean said in a sarcastic tone. "Slayer?" Sam said under his breath. "I'm not a fan of Slayer myself, but what do they have to do with anything?" replied Dean. "That's what she called herself. She said she was The Slayer. What's even weirder is that she mentioned trying to "stake" the vampire. Every "real" hunters know you have to decapitate vampires." Dean looked as if he was in deep thought. "Hmmm you're right. Okay, while we are here, we may as well find out what is going on. I want you to find out what's going with this "Slayer" girl. Tonight, I'll be doing some "undercover" work. "Who is she Dean?" asked Sam already up to his older brother's schemes. "Cordelia Chase. Brunette. Around 5"7. And about 36-24-34."

**Later That Night**

** "**So this is the world's famous Bronze Night Club huh?" Dean said, obviously not impressed. He never considered himself the late night club type. He decided it was necessary if he wanted to spend some "quality" time with Cordelia later on. "Yeah, I know it isn't much and is kinda on the wrong side of town...but the music is pretty good." Cordy said. "Well speak for yourself, this music is god-awful" he replied under his breath. "Oh my, I love this song" were the last words Dean heard before being pulled on the dance floor.

"Look, Cordelia has a new play-thing" Buffy said from across the room. She was sitting in the usual seats with Willow and Xander. "Poor guy...doesn't know what he's getting himself into. She's practically eating him out there. Save him Buffy." Willow said. "I wish, but it would be considered murder if I slayed her, on the grounds that she's a living human. He is kinda cute though." "He isn't all that. I mean if it wasn't for the cool haircut, cool jacket, and cool car...Where was I going with this again?" Xander said jealously. All of a sudden a loud bang came from the outside of the club. Almost simultaneously both Buffy and Dean left there respective acquaintances and ran for the door.

In the alley way, Sam was taking on two vampires. Though he appeared to be handling himself fine, he soon realized that something was wrong. The vampires he had encountered were different that any he had previously. These weren't humans with razor like teeth. There faces transformed from a more human like one to one more akin to a demon. Before actually becoming outmatched he heard a voice. No, he was hearing two voices. "Sam?!." He recognized this voice as his brother's. The guy always came in the nick of time. But he had also heard a voice. "Get out of here kid, now!" After scurrying away from the incoming nightwalkers, he noticed a blonde girl running beside Dean. He soon recognized her as Buffy from earlier in the library. She grabbed one by the collar while Dean tackled the other. "What are you doing; Get to safety." "This is practically my job lady" The two combatants squabbled back and forth. Buffy make quick work of her vampire, staking it directly in the heart. "SAM, go to the car and grab the machete." Dean screamed at his younger brother. Buffy then staked the other vamp in the chest. "Machete? No need." He was confused at why the vampire had turned into ash. "Thanks lady, but I can handled myself." "Well you say this is your job, yet you don't know how to kill a vampire...hmmmm." "I don't have to explain anything to you, lets go Sammy". His younger brother walked towards Buffy. "Stay out of trouble kid" she said. "I can handle myself. My family and I are hunters." "Hunters huh? Well tell your brother that I'm...I'm the slayer."


End file.
